


Драбблы (автор: anasyrma)

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Сборник не объединенных общей темой драбблов авторства замечательного anasyrma.





	1. Провальный хоккей (Америка, Канада; повседневность)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hetalia speed-drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231775) by anasyrma. 



> Пейринги и жанры указаны в скобках в названии каждого драббла.
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/67426).

Снег падает крупными хлопьями. Под зимним небом звенит смех детей. Чудесный день на границе двух стран, в самый раз для совместного семейного отдыха. И Альфред с Мэттью проводят его… 

**БАМ**

...как и положено братьям. Неистовым близким братьям. 

— А-альфред! — Мэттью едва успевает увернуться и отъехать, когда Альфред, не глядя, плюёт ему под ноги. Плевок ползёт со скоростью улитки ещё миллиметров десять, оставляет за собой тоненький розовый след, прежде чем остановиться. Маленькая гадость из крови и слюны на льду. 

Братья молчат целую бесконечную минуту. И смотрят. Омерзительный комок продолжает бездействовать, и в итоге двое возвращаются к прерванному диспуту. 

— Какого чёрта, эй? — Мэттью морщит разбитый нос и сжимает в руках клюшку, до боли в пальцах. — Мерзость! Не забывай, ты паскудишь МОЙ лёд, эй!  
— Мерзость? – Альфред бросает пасмурный взгляд в ответ, стоя у барьера катка, локти на бортике, подбородок и рот — месиво разбитых губ и красных, как помада, пятен. Позади него Кумадзиро мирно чавкает корн-догом. – Сам виноват, тупица!  
— Что? Ты же хотел сыграть в хоккей! – младший тычет затянутым в перчатку пальцем в безобидную с виду шайбу. — Сам же сказал.  
— Да! Сыграть! Хотел, мать твою, сыграть! — старший уже выходит из себя. — Я не просил мистера Кривые-Руки-Вставные-Зубы Вильямса вымещать на мне все обиды. Дерьмо!  
— Как… — Мэттью смотрит исподлобья и видно, как он заливается краской – красный ярче его собственного флага. — Как ты меня только что назвал?!

Кумадзиро смачно срыгивает, стоит только Мэттью вдохнуть поглубже и открыть рот, готовясь ответить градом колкостей. 

С этого момента день, можно сказать, окончательно испорчен.


	2. Бригада дьявола (Америка, Канада; Вторая мировая)

Молния сверкает в небе; рассекает ветвистыми прожилками темное брюхо туч. Пятисекундная вспышка света, и Мэтью успевает рассмотреть перепачканное грязью лицо Альфреда, успевает заглянуть брату в глаза.  
В эти пять секунд они успевают взяться за руки, сплетают липкие от грязи, сажи и еще чего-то пальцы. Это ничего, потому что Альфред ненавидит темноту, а Мэтью пугается грома, который раскалывает твердь небесную над ними и волной катится над истерзанной войной землей. Это ничего. Сейчас им можно запрокинуть головы и смотреть вверх, на невидимые звезды.

— Как думаешь, у нас это есть?  
— Есть что?

Мэтью машет рукой, обводя широким жестом землю у них под ногами.  
— Легкие, кишки, печень. Сердце.

Альфред не то пожимает плечами, не то кивает. Ему никогда не приходилось раньше утешать державу. Брата. Непривычно теперь. Неловко. Они расцепляют руки, и конечности свисают, безжизненные, бестолковые, словно умерли вместе со всеми, кто лежит сейчас на земле.

— Ну мы ведь,— Альфред кривится, с трудом вспоминает язык коренных. – Мы тоже истекаем кровью. Нам больно. Нас ранят.  
— Но эта кровь – наша или наших людей? – спрашивают его по-французски.  
— Разве мы не одно и то же? – говорит он по-английски.

Еще одна вспышка мертвого света, и Мэтью смотрит на себя. На грязные пальцы, стискивающие армейский нож. На руки по локоть в крови и на грязное лезвие.

И отвечает по-немецки:  
— Я не знаю.


	3. Нормандская операция (Америка, Канада; пост-ВМВ)

Перепачканные в грязи, крови и порохе, они стоят рядом. Плечо к плечу и переплетённые пальцы – сотни лет разобщённости отступают и забываются в эту минуту. Нормандия молчаливым миражом простирается перед ними. Альфред громко вздыхает, пытаясь восполнить отсутствие звуков. Мэтью наклоняет голову, улыбается и всё понимает – в кои-то веки – правильно.

Людвиг ушёл. В воздухе пахнет свободой. Тело Мэтью болит с непривычки, но рядом Альфред, невзирая на превосходящую силу и больший опыт, точно так же валится с ног от усталости, точно так же упивается блёклым триумфом с таким трудом выигранной битвы.

Они молчат. Сто восемьдесят девять миллионов триста сорок одна тысяча пятьсот пятьдесят шесть секунд войны стоят этих двух секунд бок о бок. Бывшие братья опираются о приклады автоматов и друг о друга. Их чёткие силуэты сейчас почти одинаковы.


	4. Корейская война (Америка; ангст)

— Не стрелять, — требует сквозь шум помех на телефонной линии его босс, и Альфред отворачивается от бушующего за стёклами его очков ада: размытое полотно поля боя всех оттенков серого, исчерченное свистящими в воздухе пулями.  
Его солдаты, его люди падают один за другим, удобряя вражескую землю американской кровью. Драгоценные питательные вещества и море телесных жидкостей, пропадающие даром.

Он выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, но тяжесть единственного приказа висит грузом, не давая снять с предохранителя заряженный пистолет.


	5. Аминь (Англия, Испания; почти драма)

Солнечным воскресным утром Артур обнаруживает его под сенью грязного витража с деревянными чётками в перебинтованных пальцах. В лучах света пляшут пылинки, и Артуру приходится щуриться, чтоб разглядеть его. Служба уже закончилась, скамьи пусты (и они будут пустовать ещё очень, очень долго). Он единственный, кто преклонил колени, вознося молитву Господу. Никого больше. Только щебень, пыль и Антонио.

— Привет, — говорит Антонио и продолжает молиться, пока Артур устраивается на скамье.  
— Доброе утро, — следует осторожный ответ.

Повисает пауза длиной в двадцать "Аве Мария" и два славословия. Артур вздыхает. Хмурится. Качает головой. Тянет в рот сигарету и щёлкает потрёпанной альфредовской "Зиппо". Откидывается на спинку скамьи. Затягивается. И выдыхает дым колечками.

Холодно. Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа, аминь, и Антонио наконец оборачивается. Устало улыбается, несмотря на запёкшуюся на лице кровь.

— Ты сгоришь в аду за то, что курил здесь, — шутит он.  
— Прости, — бормочет в ответ Артур и подвигается на другой край скамьи — ближе к тому, что осталось от стены после немецкой бомбёжки.


	6. Война за независимость (Франция / Америка; драматичная романтика)

Металл ружья липнет к подушечкам пальцев, обещая обморожение и потерю чувствительности, но Франциск только крепче прижимается к Альфреду; поддерживает его руки, помогает прицелится, невзирая на бьющую Америку дрожь. Присутствие новообретённого союзника греет в самый разгар суровой зимы. Альфред с трудом сглатывает.

— Mon cher, — многообещающе шепчут ему на ухо. — Ты дрожишь.  
— Я не боюсь.

Он давит на курок. Их тела сталкивает сила отдачи, и Альфред оборачивается, с размаху прижимаясь губами к губам.


	7. Три первых не-поцелуя (Америка, Англия, Франция, Испания; драматичная романтика)

**I.**

**Артур** был первым. Он поцеловал его в спешке, но уверенно: мимолётно коснулся губами уголка рта. Сквозь туман лихорадки Альфред увидел только возвышающуюся над ним тёмную фигуру — смутное обещание тепла, которое изгонит зиму; главное лекарство, которое, быть может, облегчит непрестанную боль в пустом желудке. 

Он в слезах умоляет и наконец-то получает ответ.  
— Всё хорошо, — слышится бормотание, и одеяла забирают, вызывая новый приступ мелкой дрожи. Мир переворачивается, и большие руки поднимают его, прижимают к груди.  
— Теперь всё в порядке.

Губы касаются его бледного лба, покрытого испариной.  
— Ты в безопасности.

**II.**

Он проводит тёплые субботние утра у моря, покрывая песок вокруг себя каракулями чепухи про всё и ни о чём одновременно. Феи, кролики, псы, бизоны, Артур, лошади, и снова Артур – всё самое любимое окружает его, нарисованное на зыбком песке твёрдой рукой, надёжно защищает от одиночества.

Но иногда горизонт расчерчивают корабли великой испанской армады, паруса перекрывают великолепие неба — мощь, жажда денег, желание завоёвывать. Зрелище порождает неосознанный страх каждый раз, и Альфред убегает, путаясь в высокой траве и увязая в песке. 

Чаще всего он разбивает колени, ушибает пальцы на ногах и обдирает руки о торчащие из земли узловатые корни. Его побег сопровождается мучительными стонами и детскими всхлипываниями от боли и голода, и каждая неприятность влечёт за собой следующую. 

Но всё равно несколько часов спустя он, прихрамывая, возвращается, и на берегу его ждёт корзина, доверху набитая свежими фруктами. Записка сбоку гласит: **«Антонио»**.

**III.**

Артур знакомил его с литературой, этикетом и охотничьим ружьём, **Франсис** же посвящал в тонкости любви и войны, обучал его двум самым важным вещам в их жизни.

— Mon cher, — бормочет Франциск и одним движением вытирает его слёзы. — Ты ведь большой и смелый, _non_? Что произошло?  
— Они умерли, все. Индейцы ненавидят меня, — рыдает в ответ Альфред. Его земля пропитана кровью и порохом. Его ночи наполнены удушливым дымом.  
— Мой милый малыш, — следует осторожное прикосновение губами к запястью непораненной руки, — нам нельзя оглядываться назад.


	8. Детка, ты меня убил / Близость (Юж. Италия / Америка; почти романтика)

**1920 г.**

_Альфред выборочно строг, когда дело касается законов об оружии._

Ладони ощупывают его грудь, пальцы теребят лацканы, зарываются в складки пальто. Альфред сидит у него на коленях, зажатый между обманчиво расслабленным телом и краем карточного стола, но почему-то это Ловино нервничает, это Ловино чувствует слабый приступ клаустрофобии. Запах дешёвого пива перекочёвывает на кожу вместе с тёплым дыханием, и вся кровь отливает от головы куда-то вниз, вниз, когда Альфред ёрзает, прижимается к нему теснее. Ловино шипит: этот поганец просто не понимает, что он только что сделал и…

Ох.  
О-ох, эти большие руки расстёгивают пальто, перебирают пуговицы на рубашке, и Ловино чувствует тепло сквозь тонкую ткань, и…  
— Ловино, — смеётся Альфред. В его голосе прорезаются ледяные нотки, и Ловино тут же сосредотачивается снова. — Что я тебе говорил насчёт этого?

Ловино застывает, вспоминая.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, — отрезает он и забывает вдохнуть, когда пальцы Альфреда нащупывают выпуклость с левой стороны его груди, где-то возле сердца. Ловино поднимает взгляд и точно знает, что Альфред знает, и знает что Альфред знает, что он знает.

Широкая улыбка обнажает клыки, и Альфред одним движением рвёт его рубашку (сукин сын, он хотя бы понимает, сколько она стоила?!..) и вот он, на виду — пистолет, надёжно зачехлённый в кобуре. «Вот дерьмо» — произносит одними губами Ловино, пока Альфред расправляется с застёжками и берётся за рукоять длинными, как у пианиста, пальцами. 

— Ловино, слушай меня внимательно. Закрой глаза, — и почему-то он слушается, он, еб чью-то мать, закрывает глаза и чувствует, как в брюках становится тесно, когда холодный ствол скользит по его груди, вверх по шее, когда дуло прижимается к его губам.  
— Что я говорил насчёт этого дерьма в моей стране?  
— Чтоб мы не думали даже эту ересь начинать, — выдыхает Ловино и слышит, как пистолет падает на пол, и отвечает на поцелуй, который следует за жарким: «Правильно».

 

_Альфред — ханжа, когда дело доходит до постели._

Несмотря на свою говорливость, Альфред очень тих в постели. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, чтоб ни стоном, ни крепким словом не ответить на лёгкие прикосновения, и Ловино вынужден довольствоваться низким скулежом — утробным, почти животным одобрением. Ловино каждый раз заводится сильнее и начинает говорить вместо Альфреда, уговаривает его; спрашивает: "Почему, почему ты молчишь сейчас, твою мать?" и пытается силой, кончиком языка вытянуть хоть какой-то ответ.

Эти попытки, кажется, не остаются незамеченными. Альфред, подлый засранец, ухмыляется, смотрит на Ловино из-под полуприкрытых век, и даже в привычной темноте комнаты, в тени густых ресниц можно легко разглядеть ясный голубой его глаз. Ловино, конечно же, смотрит в ответ в упор, практически сверлит его взглядом, и вот, пожалуйста — нахальная ухмылка стушёвывается, уступает место какому-то ханжескому смущению, и Альфред отворачивается, утыкается лицом в подушку.

— Как нетраханная девица, — бормочет Ловино, и у него даже получается придать интонации нежность (иначе — один удар, и он полетит с кровати с парочкой сломанных рёбер). Альфред нетерпеливо выгибается под ним вместо ответа. Ловино только закатывает глаза и впивается зубами в подставленную шею.

 

 _Альфред считает, что Ловино намного лучше любого художника._

— У тебя шикарное тело, — констатирует ни с того ни с сего Ловино. Альфред краснеет по уши и съезжает пониже, пряча голое тело под воду. Ловино это, впрочем, не мешает. Он продолжает не мигая разглядывать Америку, удобно примостившись на бортике ванной.  
— Мой брат… — говорит Ловино и начинает водить жёсткими кончиками пальцев по плечам Альфреда, гладит шею у самого основания. — Мой брат бы весь день у мольберта прыгал с таким натурщиком.  
Альфред смотрит на отражение Ловино в воде; чувствует тепло южного солнца, когда задубленые работой загорелые руки касаются его, изучают его.  
— А что бы ты сделал?  
Ловино убирает руки. Поддевает большими пальцами пряжку ремня.  
— С чем?  
Альфред оборачивается и проводит языком по губам. Ловино такой ответ вполне устраивает.


	9. Без названия (Америка / Япония; романтика)

— А я помню! — восклицает Америка, и в его голосе столько силы, а во взгляде, обращённом на самолёт, столько страсти, что Япония даже на секунду озадачивается, к кому же обращались: к стране или всё-таки к истребителю. — Я помню, как впервые понял, на что ты способен.

Япония держит спину ровно, как на военном параде, и едва заметно пожимает плечами:  
— Я знаю, — он не повышает голос даже в ангаре, их личном пространстве. — Вы показывали мне шрамы.

Япония видит, как каменеют широкие плечи Америки.  
— Я… Я показывал? — и его смех обрушивается им на головы, как летний ливень. — И как я тебя уговорил посмотреть?

— Никак, — следует ответ, но в уголках губ Японии угадывается что-то ещё, кроме раздражения от дурацкого воспоминания. Мыслями он возвращается ко второй мировой, вспоминает, как Америка нёс его раненое тело на руках, вспоминает, как был сломан и разодран по его же, Америки, прихоти. Вспоминает, как молодой и наивный, но уже такой неуправляемо могущественный Америка задрал рубашку, показывая пропитанные кровью повязки: бинты охватывали торс, пояс, плечи… Вспоминает, как просто и открыто прозвучало: «Не расстраивайся, приятель. Ты меня тоже здорово потрепал». Япония вспоминает, как хотелось убить его прямо там, голыми руками, и как вместо этого он лежал и слушал, слушал, слушал, пока Америка просиживал часы рядом с его койкой.

— Вы их просто показали.  
— Ну… — Америка ещё раз, другой глупо моргает, прежде чем его смех снова разносится по помещению, — Друзья и не должны спрашивать разрешения, правда?

Япония делает шаг вперёд, становится рядом. Прикладывает руку в перчатке к брюху созданного ими «Мицубиси F-2»:  
— Да. Да, я полагаю, не должны.

_Спасибо._

Почти сразу рядом ложится рука Америки, словно стремясь подчеркнуть разницу между строением тела и цветом кожи их людей, разницу между англами и азиатами; и Америка улыбается, когда их мизинцы соприкасаются, когда их плечи сталкиваются.

_Обращайся!_

— У нас отлично выходит работать в команде, да, Кику-сан?  
— Пугающе отлично, Ам… — Япония запинается. Америка снова заливается смехом. — Пугающе отлично, мистер Джонс.


	10. Поражение (Италия, Юж. Италия; ангст)

Он не такой сильный, как Венециано.

— Вот дерьмо, — сплёвывает Романо. У него рот полон крови и шатающихся зубов. – Америка этот как девчонка бьёт, — говорит Романо. Он баюкает бок и дышит с присвистом. Рёбра сломали. Два, три, да кто их считает. – А в Эфиопии всё равно было адски жарко, ни шагу сделать без долбанной…  
— Перестань, — перебивают его шёпотом, и Ловино только мрачнеет и смачно ругается. Он бросает взгляд в угол комнаты, где клубочком свернулся Венециано. Он не поднимает голову, чтоб посмотреть в ответ. Он только обнимает крепко винтовку и плачет.

Братишка не должен плакать. Никому, кроме самого Романо, не позволено доводить братишку до слёз. Никто не посмеет задирать братьев Варгасов, наследников великого Рима. А от слёз холодный металл винтовки вообще проржаветь может, и тогда им будет нечем защищаться, ни одного дерьмового ружья не останется. Одна только мысль об этом мысль отдаёт под языком привкусом меди.

— Всё этот картофельник виноват! Ублюдок! И этот китайский коротышка, чтоб его… — это всё они виноваты, и Россия, и Америка, всегда они виноваты во всём. И Эфиопия – тоже их вина…

Но Венециано не согласен. Он вытирает слёзы и мотает головой, стискивая кулаки. Перебивает брата во второй раз:

— Братик, не говори о них плохо. Они на нашей стороне.

«На твоей стороне» — хотел было сплюнуть Романо. Не стал – вспомнил почему-то Испанию. Как его бывший босс гнётся под тяжким гнётом диктатуры, под неусыпным немецким надзором, рискуя в любую минуту сломаться.

Тоже ублюдок, если разобраться.

— В жопу таких союзников, — отрезает Романо после долгой паузы. – В жопу всё.


	11. Что нас не убьет... (Пруссия, будущий!Германия; немножко ангст со счастливым концом)

«Эта ночь  
Меня возносит иль сметает прочь.»  
— У. Шекспир, «Отелло»

 

— Тьфу, — сплёвывает Пруссия кровь и слюну, и под его сапогами хрустят руины, крошатся напоминания о смерти. Сам он изранен, его кольчуга слишком тяжела и тускла, и впивается в руку тисками, но он всё равно обнимает крохотное тело, старается использовать все остатки того человеческого тепла, что у него есть. Он огородит мальчишку от войны.

Может, не слишком надёжно. но тот хотя бы будет в безопасности. Сойдёт пока что.

На каждую дюжину шагов накатывает волна чужих решений, мутит рассудок, и тогда Пруссия опускает взгляд на свёрток у себя в руках, поправляет плащ, ставший теперь пелёнкой. Крохотная страна едва жива, но всё же она бесспорно существует, она _есть_ , и Пруссия даже чувствует прилив гордости. Франция мог хоть тысячу раз сровнять его с землёй, но малыш выстоял.

Уже не будущая империя, уже не держава — но всё-таки живой. 

— Пруссия, — зовёт его голос, тихий, но настойчивый в то же время, и он замирает, опускает взгляд; красные глаза заглядывают в голубые.   
— Чего тебе? 

Он шагает дальше, увязая в щебёнке, потому что с опозданием до него доходит, что, раз мальчишка говорит, то и дышать теперь не перестанет. 

— Я в раю? 

Пруссия не выдерживает и хрипло смеётся:

— Будь это рай, разве я бы там был?

***

Они оба очень устали. 

Мальчика бьёт дрожь, он кашляет красным Пруссии на щёку и шею. Плачет. Пруссия не знает, что с этим делать. 

Ствол дерева впивается в спину, но Пруссия только вздыхает вместе с ветром и отмахивается. Его одежда лежит кучей рядом — почему он даже вымыться не может спокойно в присутствии мальчишки? Почему не может отдохнуть? Позади молчит озеро, спокойное и гладкое — идеальное зеркало, отражающее ночное небо. 

— Я умер. Франция меня убил.   
— Не-а. Ты со мной.   
— У меня нет имени.   
— Так я тебе придумаю.  
— А я опять проиграю, как раньше.   
— Ещё чего. Я тебе не позволю меня ещё раз так опозорить.   
— Я исчезну.   
— Ты меня хоть слушаешь, говнюк?  
— Пруссия...  
— Слушай, я здесь. Я тебя защищу. Уймись уже. 

Вдох. Мальчишка затихает, вымотанный слезами и кошмарами. 

— Пруссия, кто я? 

Пруссия вытирает кровь с лица своего брата и шепчет:  
— Германия.

***

В доме Пруссии одни высокие потолки да железные ворота, но Германия всё равно не видит ничего этого из-под полей братовой треуголки, сползающей ему на глаза. 

— Почему я должен носить это? — ворчит он, скрещивая на груди руки. Пруссия, чёрт бы его побрал, иногда такой невыносимый, он и его чёртова прямая спина, которая мельтешит где-то впереди. Германия пытается шагать с ним в ногу, но плащ — старый плащ Пруссии — оттягивает его назад, всем своим ветхим великолепием мешается под ногами, прижимает к земле возложенными на него надеждами и почестями.   
— А ты что, забыл уже?!  
— Вообще-то да, — мальчишка дуется, когда Пруссия притормаживает и задумывается. Конечно, Германия забыл. Он не помнит ничего, кроме грызни Пруссии с Австрией, своих вечно переругивающихся немецких родственников и колбасок, которые Пруссия наловчился готовить...

Пруссия дуется на него в ответ. 

— Ну так зачем? — но Германия, пожалуй, уже знает, что сейчас будет. Он хмуро стискивает зубы.   
— Я велик! — ну вот, началось. — Поэтому если ты будешь носить то, что ношу я, ты тоже будешь велик! Как я! 

Германия натягивает треуголку на нос, прячет под ней пылающие красным уши, надеется хоть немного заглушить вопли брата и его хохот, эхом множащийся от стен. 

ха.  
Ха.  
ХА.  
 **ХА!**

Германия всерьёз задумывается, не попроситься ли к Австрии пожить на время.


	12. Аляска (Россия, Америка, Аляска; семейная почти-драма)

Россия осторожно заводит этот разговор за кофе, чизбургерами и картошкой фри. Он держит сцепленные пальцы перед собой — угроза наравне с его рассеянной улыбкой (хотя жесту явно недостаёт красноречивости).

— Америка? — Америка поднимает голову, подбородок перепачкан жиром капиталистических свиней, прошедших генное модицифирование. Желание приложить его лицом о гладкую блестящую столешницу буквально физически съедает Россию. — Я могу забрать Аляску под мою опеку?

— Нет! — ни секунды раздумий, моментальный ответ.  
— Даже на совсем чуть-чуть?  
— Иди к чёрту, - отвечает Америка с яростью нерадивой мамаши-подростка.

Россия вздыхает и вытирает крохотный кусочек салата с губ.  
— Хорошо, хорошо...

В детском манеже в десяти футах от них, Аляска разглядывает своих странных родителей и удивляется, как же они... у них... хм... Да как у них вообще что-то вышло.


End file.
